<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zöld by Katherin_Ravenlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127527">Zöld</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin'>Katherin_Ravenlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pack Feels, Sharing Clothes, Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Liamnek más a szaga, és mindenkit tudja, hogy miért.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zöld</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/gifts">Storylover10</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318423">Green</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10">Storylover10</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott volt az első, aki észrevette, hogy valami megváltozott Liamen. Más volt az szaga, és az alfa nem volt biztos benne, hogy miért. Ismeri ezt a szagot, de még sosem keveredett előtte a bétájáéval. Akkor jött rá, hogy ki az, miután Liam befordult a sarkon. A fiú egy méregzöld pulóvert viselt, ami körülbelül hat mérettel túl nagy volt rá, de nagyon boldogan és kényelmesen nézett ki benne. Scottnak akkor esett le és koppant nagyot a tantusz, amikor meglátta a nagy, fehér TALBOT feliratot a pulcsi hátoldalán. Az idősebbik elmosolyodott magában, majd az öltözők felé vette az irányt.</p><p>***</p><p>Stiles vette észre másodjára és ő volt az első, aki szóba is hozta.</p><p> - Haver, szeretnél valamit, amiben nem készülsz eltűnni? Mert szerezhetünk neked egy pulcsit, ami nem akar elnyelni.</p><p>Lydia egyetértően bólintott mellőle. – Igaza van. Simán szerzünk neked valamit, ami a méreted.</p><p>Liam elpirult és megrázta a fejét. – Nem, köszi. Nekem tetszik.</p><p>Scott és Kira egymásra néztek, mintha egy közös, titkos viccen nevettek volna, amit a többiek nem lennének képesek látni. Az ebéd többi része viszonylag eseménymentesen telt el. Senki nem mondott egy szóval többet a pulcsiról, habár Malia érezte belőle szinte ömleni Brett szagát. A szag pedig majdnem erősebb volt, mint Liamé.</p><p>***</p><p>Brett edzés után eljött Liamért kocsival, és magához képes szélesen mosolygott, mikor látta a zöld anyagot lógni a kisebbik fiú apró alakján.</p><p> - Csodálkoztam, hogy ez hova tűnhetett. Nem találtam égen-földön, miután tegnap elmentél – mondta, megfogva a másik kezét.</p><p>Liam vállat vont. – Jó melegnek nézett ki – magyarázta ki egyszerűen. Brett felnevetett és homlokon csókolta a barátját mielőtt beszálltak a kocsiba.</p><p> - Kell segítség ma este?</p><p> - Oh, basszus, de még mennyire. Nem tudom, hogy a matektanárnő hogyan tudja a magyart ennyire idegennyelvként használni, de esküszöm, hogy profi benne.</p><p>Brett csak hangosan kacagott azon, ahogyan barátja bőszen gesztikulált. – Rendben, megnézem, mit tehetek.</p><p>Liam mosolygott és a becsusszant az anyósülésre. Boldog sóhajtással simult bele a puha ülésbe és összegömbölyödött a pulcsiban mint valami takaróban, ahogyan az illata távol tartotta a közeli jövőbeli matekdolgozat okozta fejfájást.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Javasoljatok még tag-eket majd kérlek, hogy egyszerűbb legyen másnak is megtalálnia :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>